As shown in FIG. 1A, light emitting diodes (LEDs) 19 work by connecting a power source to terminal pins 3 and sending the current in the right direction through a simple semiconductor 5. The interaction that occurs when this happens generates light. The ends of the terminal pins 3 and semiconductor 5 are housed in a hemispherical dome 7, bulb, or any other configuration, as shown in FIG. 1A, which concentrates the light emitted as it bounces off the sides and through the top. Thus, the light emitted is substantially around a vertical axis 9. As can be seen, LEDs do not have a filament that can burn out and does not generate heat during operation.
Popular conventional lighting systems use either an incandescent or fluorescent source. When these light sources expire, they must be replaced. The typical life of a fluorescent bulb is 10,000 to 20,000 hours. An incandescent bulb lasts only 2,000 hours, and about ninety percent of the electricity used by incandescent bulbs is lost as heat. Conventional light fixtures are heavy in weight, difficult to manufacture, and have many replacement components as ballasts, which are potential failures in addition to the fluorescent bulb.
In contrast, light emitting diodes do not burn out. Instead, they gradually degrade in performance over time. For example, some LED products are predicted to still deliver an average of 70% of initial intensity after 50,000 hours of operation. At 12 hours per day, 365 days per year, this amounts to a lifetime of 11 years with only 30% degradation (70% lumen maintenance) from initial luminous output and no catastrophic failures.
LEDs last ten years longer than any conventional light sources, and these solid state devices have no moving parts, no fragile glass, no mercury, no toxic gases, and no filament. There is nothing to break, rupture, shatter, leak, or contaminate.
LEDs are more energy efficient, are safe to touch since they remain cool, provide instant light, and are available in white, green, blue, royal blue, cyan, red, red orange, and amber.
Also, LEDs produce directional light unlike conventional light sources that emit light in all directions, which causes a loss of intensity. Typical losses range from 40% to 60% of the light generated. The direct nature of LEDs can result in efficiencies of 80% to 90%. This results in reduced maintenance costs by eliminating or practically reducing the frequency of required maintenance.
LEDs have many other desirable features. They are fully dimmable without color variation. They instantly turn on, have full color, and provide 100% light. LEDs have no mercury in the light source and no heat or UV in the light beam. LEDs are capable of starting cold and low voltage DC operation. LEDs can be binned for photometric luminous, flux (LM), color, wavelength, radio metric power, and forward voltage.
LED benefits are based on good thermal system design to achieve the best efficiency and reliability. The LED absolute maximum thermal ratings must be maintained for LED junction and aluminum printed circuit board temperature. The LED requires heat management in order to achieve maximum rated life. Thermal resistance causes a temperature difference between the source of the heat and the exit surface for heat. The less heat retained by the LED the more enhanced its performance and lifetime.
Despite the advantages of LEDs, current designs have several problems. In present LED products and designs, the panels or fixtures are heavy in weight, expensive, and difficult to manufacture and install, and are not rugged or impact resistant. Furthermore, the heat sinking is inadequate, most LED products are not waterproof, impact resistant, or antimagnetic. Moreover, they cannot be trimmed or cut to size, and the products experience reduced life spans due to LEDs exceeding manufacturers' specified required thermal temperature limits.
The present invention overcomes these issues. The present invention may package all necessary components in a lightweight panel with a connecting power wire to the outside of the panel for easy installation. It also manages heat, which increases the life span of the LED light fixture/panel. The present invention may also be waterproof, flame resistant, impact resistant, and antimagnetic. In addition, it can be formed and cut to any size.